Last Song, Good Bye! Chapter 1
by Aririsa
Summary: Rikuo yang merupakan anak baru di SMA Swasta Nura berteman dengan seorang gadis yang nakal, Hinata Shirakane. Pada akhirnya Rikuo. . . .  Ingin tau? Baca lebih lanjut dooong! XP  Reviews and Flame XDd


**Last Song, Good Bye!**

**Chapter 1**

**Introduce Your Self, Please!**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary :<strong>

Rikuo yang merupakan anak baru di SMA Swasta Nura berteman dengan seorang gadis yang nakal, Hinata Shirakane. Pada akhirnya Rikuo. . . .

Ingin tau? Baca lebih lanjut dooong! XP

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> :

Rikuo Nura Nurarihyon No Mago XD

Shirakane UTAUloid XD

SMA Swasta Nura Inspirasi yang nyungsep XD

* * *

><p><strong>W A R N I N G :<strong>

OOC?

OC?

Thypo yang disengaja XD

Humor Garing ?

* * *

><p><strong>Rate :<strong>

**K+ (12 Tahun Keatas -3-v)**

**Genre :**

**Romance 45%**

**Humor 25%**

**Angst 20%**

**Tragedy 15%**

**Drama 5%**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :  
><strong>Hollaaaaa,,,,, Riecchan kembali menyuguhkan 1 FanFict yang kiranya gariiingg….

Ni FF terinsipasi dari kisah cintaku yang terbang ke kayangan (?).

Disini, Hinata Shirakane-nya yang cewe! Bukan cowo =="

Habis baca my FF harap Reviews n Flame XD

Back to my laptoooooopppp! XDDD

* * *

><p><em>27 Agustus 2011<em>

_SMA Swasta Nura_

"Wiwiwiwiwii,,, besar sekalii… Megah, indah, asri..." Rikuo memandangi gedung SMA Swasta Nura dengan penuh kekaguman. "Apalagi, nama SMA ini hamper sama dengan namaku… Rikuo Nura.. Wakakak…" Lalu Rikuo tertawa. "Yaiyalaaahhh, SMA RSBI gituloooohhhhh!" Kata Pak Kyota, sang guru sambil memamerkan giginya yang bagaikan emas. Pak Kyotaaa! Silau! Bikin mata sakiiit niii! *dihajar*. Rikuo dan para readers hanya bisa Sweat Dropped melihat gigi Pak Kyota. "Eh, Pak Kyota… Giginya disimpen dulu ya,,," Kata Rikuo sambil mencolek bahu Pak Kyota. "Wakakak.. Maaf, Bapak kelewatan.." Pak Kyota hanya bisa nyengir garing sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Ini SMA akan menjadi tempat belajarku… Setelah aku pindah dari Prefektur Chiba…" Gumam Rikuo sambil tersenyum kecil. "Ayo kita masuukk… Akan kuperkenalkan dengan kelas barumu!" Teriak Pak Kyota dengan penuh semangat sambil menarik *baca : Nyeret* tangan Rikuo masuk ke dalam gedung SMA Nura. Sedangkan Rikuo hanya bisa pasrah. "P… Pak Kyota… Sa… Sakit…."

* * *

><p><em>Kelas IPA-XI<em>_F-NURA_

"Eh, Kana-chan… Katanya, hari ini ada murid baru lhooo…." Bisik Oikawa di dekat telinga Kana, teman sebangkunya. "Iya, kalo gak salah namanya Ri…. Ri… Ri… Ri- siapa ya? Duh, aku lupa…" Balas Oikawa sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Rikuo Nura?" Sambung Kiyotsugu dari belakang mereka berdua. "NAH ITU DIA!" Teriak Oikawa kegirangan sambil melompat-lompat. Kana dan Kiyotsugu hanya bisa sweat dropped. "Namanya mirip ama nama sekolah kita…" kata Kiyotsugu sambil tertawa. "Dia masuk kelas mana ya…" Gumam Kana sambil menopang dagunya. "Hayoo… Mikirin Rikuo-San…" Goda Kiyotsugu sambil menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Kana. "Eh, ga laaaahhh..." Balas Kana sambil sweat dropped. "OY! Ada !" Teriak Oikawa sambil menunjuk ke arah Pak Kyota yang melangkah masuk ke kelas. Semua murid pun duduk ke tempat duduknya dengan manis. "Selamat pagi, Anak-anak!" Sapa Pak Kyota dengan cengiran khasnya. "Pa…Pagi…" Semua murid menjawab sapa sambil sweat dropped. "Hehehe, bapak membawa kabar gembira bagi kita semuuaaa!" Teriak Pak Kyota penuh semangat sambil mengepalkan tangannya. "_Gembira bagi kami? Gembira bagi bapak sendiri kali… Paling juga gigi palsu merek terbaru…_" Batin Kana sambil sweat dropped. Oikawa mengangkat tangannya dan bertanya, "Apa itu pak?" Pak Kyota tersenyum misterius. Semua murid langsung berubah ekspressi menjadi penuh ketakutan. Lebay amat buuu? *plakk* "Rikuo, masuuuukkkkk!" Pak Kyota keluar kelas lalu masuk kembali sambil menarik *baca : nyeret* tubuh Rikuo. "Paaakk… Jangan geret saya terus dong… Tubuh saya sakit semuuaaa….Huwweeeeee…." Pinta Rikuo dengan pasrahnya sambil nangis mewek. Kana lalu menatap tajam ke arah Rikuo. "_Jadi laki-laki itu,…Rikuo-San…_" Sesampai di depan kelas, Pak Kyota melepaskan *baca : membanting* tubuh Rikuo hingga Rikuo jatuh. Pak Kyota kembali memamerkan giginya. "Ini dia, berita gembiranya! Kita kedatangan murid pindahan…" Palk Kyota menatap ke arah Rikuo. "NAH! Perkenalkan dirimu, Rikuo!" Rikuo bangkit, lalu berusaha berdiri dan merapikan bajunya dan kacamatanya yang sumpah bikin nggak enak dipandang orang lain. "Err… Anoo… Sekarang?" Tanya Rikuo sambil menengok kea rah Pak Kyota. "3 abad lagii! Ya SEKARANG LAAHHH!" bentak Pak Kyota penuh gak sabaran. "Err… Okay…" Rikuo menyiapkan suaranya. "Perkenalkan, nama saya Rikuo Nura. Biasa dipanggil Rikuo atau Ririo. Entahlah, kenapa saya bisa dipanggil Ririo. Saya pindahan dari SMA Swasta Atsuki, Prefektur Chiba. Umur 17 tahun. Tanggal lahir 15 Oktober 2011. Hobi saya membaca, bermain PS3, benyanyi, menggambar, mendengarkan lagu, dan bermain piano, gitar, atau drum. Salam kenal, saya harap kalian bisa menjadi teman saya. Mohon bantuannya.., Terima kasih.." Rikuo memperkenalkan dirinya lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya. "_Ke,… Keren…_" Batin Kana sambil tersenyum kecil. Lalu, Kiyotsugu mengangkat tangannya. "Rik, lu dah punya pacar lom? Soalnya, Kana jatuh cinta padamu lhoo… Pada pandangan pertama lagi…" Goda Kiyotsugu sambil menunjuk ke arah Kana. Sontak, wajah Kana menjadi merah padam. "KIYOTSUGU! APA-APAAN MAKSUDMU?" Kana menjitak kepala Kiyotsugu. Seluruh siswa kecuali Kiyotsugu, Kana, dan Rikuo hanya tertawa keras. Rikuo tersenyum dan menjawab, "Belum…" "KANA-CHAN! SILAHKAN AMBIL SI RIKUOO! MUMPUNG LAGI JOMBLOOOO! !" Kana marah lalu menghajar Kiyotsugu. "Weew….. kelas ini… Kelas yang menarik…"

* * *

><p>-Time Skip-<p>

* * *

><p><em>Waktu Istirahat<em>

"Rik, lu bisa ambilin gua salad gak? Gua takut ma Iku-Kaasan…" pinta Kiyotsugu sambil mencolek pipi Rikuo dengan sambal. "I..Iya… aku bisa kok…" balas Rikuo sambil membersihkan sambal yang ada di pipinya. "Anak baikk…" Kiyotsugu memeluk Rikuo. "A,,, Ah… Lepaskan…" Rikuo menahan malunya. "A.. Aku masih normal… Kiyotsugu-San…" Sontak, Kiyotsugu melepaskan pelukannya. "Ehehhe,,, maaf…" Kiyotsugu hanya menyengir gaje sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. ". . . ^^" Rikuo hanya tersenyum lembut lalu pergi. "Ternyata, dia laki-laki yang manis…" Kata Oikawa setelah menepuk bahu Kiyotsugu. "Hehehehe, pantesan… Kana suka ma Rikuo…" Kiyotsugu tertawa keras, "…" Oikawa hanya sweat dropped.

* * *

><p>"Yufu, kapan aku bebas dari penyakitku ini…" Hinata memainkan sendok makannya. "Heii… Jangan dipikirkan terlalu dalam.." Yufu menepuk bahu Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Sabar ya,… Tuhan pasti memberi jalan yang terbaik untukmu…" Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum pahit. "Terima kasih, Yuf…" Gadis berambut coklat muda pony tail itu bangkit dari duduknya. "Hin, mau kemana?" Tanya Yufu. "Aku sudah selesai makan… Aku mau pergi ke kamar mandi…" Hinata melangkah pergi ke arah kamar mandi. "Hinata Shirakane…" Yufu menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mau kehilangan sahabat macam kau…" Perlahan, Yufu menangis setitik. "Jangan pergi…" Yufu menghapus air matanya lalu bangun dari duduknya. ". . ." Akhirnya Yufu pergi.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why…." Hinata terus memikirkan masa hidupnya. "Sebentar lagi aku akan pergi…" Hinata tersenyum pahit. "Aku memang gadis lemah…" Karena tidak memperhatikan jalan, Hinata menabrak Rikuo yang sedang membawa salad pesanan Kiyotsugu. "AAAHH!" "I…ITTAII!" Mereka berdua jatuh dengan posisi berpelukan. Dan mangkuk salad itu jatuh tercecer bagaikan sampah kerang (?). "Eeh…" Kemudian, wajah mereka berubah warna menjadi merah tomat. Semua murid yang ada melihat ke arah mereka berdua sambil sweat dropped. Hinata yang ada di atas Rikuo, menindihnya lebih tepatnya segera bangun dan merapikan baju dan rambutnya. "Maafkan aku… Aku tidak memperhatikan jalan." Hinata meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan badannya. "Ah.. Iya… Tidak apa-apa.." Rikuo bangun dan merapikan baju seragamnya. "…" Hinata melepaskan ikatan rambutnya. Rambutnya yang panjang, lembut, berkibaran. Rikuo terpana melihat Hinata. Lalu, dengan cepat Hinata mengikat rambutnya dalam model Pony Tail. Rikuo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menyadarkan dirinya. "APA YANG KALIAN LIAT, HEH? PAKE MATA LAGI!" Bentak Hinata marah ke arah semua siswa. Semuanya kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya. "Eh, saladnya tumpah…" Hinata jongkok lalu membersihkan salad yang tercecer di lantai. "Biar aku yang membersihkannya…" Rikuo ikutan jongkok dan membantu Hinata membersihkan salad. "Biar aku saja… Aku yang menabraknya…" Dalam waktu yang singkat, tangan Hinata yang bertemu dengan tangan Rikuo. "Ah.." Mereka berdua saling berpandangan. "…" Rikuo mengelus pipi Hinata. "AH! PLAYBOY!" Dengan tidak sadar, Hinata menampar pipi Rikuo. "HUAA!" Pipi Rikuo bengkak akibat ditampar Hinata. "Eehhh… Maaf.. Aku menamparmu.. Sumpah, aku nggak sadar nee.." Hinata hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Ah, gapapa koookk,,," Rikuo hanya tersenyum kecil dan memegang pipinya yang bengkak. "<em>Busyet, tamparannya kuat banget….<em>" Hinata berdiri lalu membuang salad yang sudah dikumpulkan ke tempat sampah. "Nah, beres…" Hinata menepuk tangannya. "Weew…" Tiba-tiba, Hinata mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. "Btw, kamu murid baru ya?" Hinata mendekatkan pandangannya ke arah mata Rikuo. "Eh, iya…" Jawab Rikuo sambil tersenyum lembut. "Ano,.. Kita duduk aja ya,… Aku capek berdiri.." Hinata duduk di sebuah tempat duduk meja makan yang kosong. Rikuo juga melakukan hal yang sama. "Btw, namamu siapa?" Tanya Hinata sambil menopang dagunya di atas meja makan. "Namaku Rikuo Nura. Biasa dipanggil Rikuo atau Ririo. Entah kenapa bisa aku dipanggil Ririo.." Hinata hanya bisa sweat dropped setelah mendengar kata Rikuo. "Oya, perkenalkan… Namaku Hinata Shirakane! Biasa dipanggil Hinata ato Hanecchan!" Hinata menyengir gaje sambil memasang pose peace. "Kenapa gak sekalian Hanoman aja?" Sindir Rikuo setelah mendengar kata Hanecchan. Sejak kapan Hanoman nyasar ke Jepang? . "HEH! NGEJEK NI!" Urat kemarahan Hinata muncul. "Wakakakkakakak…,. XD" Rikuo hanya bisa tertawa kencang. "Nggak lucuuu!" Hinata melipat tangannya sambil mengerutkan dahinya lalu membuang muka tanda kesal pada Rikuo. "Becandaaa…." Rikuo hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. "Kamu kelas berapa ne?" Tanya Rikuo sambil mengangkat dagu Hinata agar Hinata memperhatikan Rikuo. "IPA-XIE-NURA, kalo kamu?" Jawab Hinata setelah menjauhi tangan Rikuo. "Kelas IPA-XIF-NURA… Wah, kita bersebelahan! Hahhaha…" Rikuo tertawa garing. "Ahahahah…." Hinata hanya tertawa kecil. "Hinata, aku boleh tanya gak?" Hinata mengrenyitkan dahinya. "Humm?" Lalu Rikuo tersenyum ala Perv Smile. "Hinata, ukuran 'itu'mu berapa?" Tanya Rikuo sambil menunjuk ke arah dada Hinata. ". . . What? . . ." Hinata berdiri lalu aura hitam menyelimuti Hinata. "…Kauuuuuu….." Hinata menyiapkan cambukan. "A… Ahh…" Rikuo hanya bisa jaws dropped dan bersiap untuk lari. "DASAR MESUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMM!" Rikuo bersiap lari, tetapi tangannya sudah ditahan kakinya Hinata. "Khukhukhu… Kau ingin mati rupanya…" Rikuo sudah mengeluarkan keringat dinginnya. Rikuo hanya bisa pasrah menunggu kematiannya. "GO HELL!" Akhirnya, Hinata menghajar Rikuo habis-habisan. AYO! LANJUTKAANNNN! *plakk*

* * *

><p>-Adegan di sensor XD-<p>

Warning : Don't try it at home, school, or every where XD

* * *

><p>"Aahh… sakiiiitt…." Rikuo menekan punggungnya. "Gimana? Enak?" Goda Hinata sambil memukul punggung Rikuo dengan keras. "ARGH!" Rikuo mengerang kesakitan. "Dasar,,, Tsundere Girl…" Hinata tersenyum iblis. "Daripada kau, dasar bocah ngeres…" Rikuo menggebrak meja. "AKU NGERES! TAPI PIKIRANKU PORNO! HEBATKAN?" Rikuo tertawa penuh kemenangan. "Itu mah… Sama aja.." Hinata yang mendengar pengakuan terlarang dari Rikuo hanya bisa Jaws Dropped dan Sweat Dropped. "Emang gimana bisa, kau jadi seperti ini?" Rikuo mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata. "Gara-gara game Eroge… Huekekekekk…" Rikuo tertawa penuh kepervyan. "Busyet… Gila lu…" Hinata menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku emang gila, daripada kamu gak waras! Buakakakakkakakkk!" Rikuo tertawa lebar dan lagi-lagi penuh kemenangan. "WOY! JANGAN SAMAKAN AKU DENGAN DIRIMUU!" Hinata marah dan menjitak kepala Rikuo. "EH! TSUNDERE GIRL! JANGAN JITAK GUA NAPA SIIIH?" Rikuo protes ke Hinata sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang benjol. "Karena kau gila,.,, Wakakakakakak.." Hinata tertawa lalu menjulurkan lidahnya. "Idiih… Emangnya aku gila apa?" Pandangan Rikuo semakin tajam dan tajamnya melebihi jarum benang *plakk*. "Untuk membuktikan bahwa kau tidak gila, aku punya tantangan untukmu…" Hinata tersenyum iblis sambil mengepalkan tangannya. "O..oo…" Rikuo mudur 3 langkah. Lalu.. Hinata membentuk jari tangannya menyerupai sebuah symbol. "Omg… Pikiranku…" Rikuo menepuk jidatnya. "Coba, apa arti dari symbol in?" Hinata tersenyum penuh kepervyan. Idiih, dua-duanya berotak ngeres *plakk*. ". . . *enta*. . ." Jawab Rikuo rada ragu.<p>

* * *

><p>Warning : Don't try it at home, school, or every where XD<p>

* * *

><p>"Benerrr… Berarti kita berdua sama-sama gila… Wakakakakkakk!" Hinata tertawa perv sambil menggampar dada Rikuo. "Woy… Jangan gampar dadaku napa? Sakiit…" Rikuo memegang dadanya yang bengkak. Ckckckckk…. Malang amat lu,,, Rikuoo… Rikuooo… *dihajar* Hinata mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepalanya Rikuo. "Baiklah, ukuran dadaku adalah 40…" Bisik Hinata. "Aaahhh! Kurang besaarr! Harusnya 45! Aahh kau inii… Gak bakat jadi cewekk!" Rikuo protes ke Hinata. "Dasaaarr,,, Sok alim tapi ternyata otaknya ngeressss abisssss!" Hinata hanya bisa sweat dropped. Rikuo hanya bisa nyengir gaje. "Eh, aku mau ke kelas… jaa nee…" Rikuo bangkit dari duduknya dan akan pergi. "Tunggu…" Hinata menahan tangan Rikuo. "Humm?" Rikuo menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Aku senang,,, Dalam waktu yang singkat, kita berdua bisa menjadi sahabat yang akrab." Hinata tersenyum manis sambil smirk. "Hinata… Aku juga… Aku senang mendapatkan sahabat macam kau…." Balas Rikuo sambil tersenyum manis. Lalu Rikuo pergi. "Rikuo… Nura…" Hinata melepaskan senyumannya. "Aduh…" Perlahan, pandangan Hinata mulai buram. "Jantungku…" Hinata memegang dadanya. "Sa… Sakiit…" Hinata mengerang kesakitan. "Aku akan mati…" Perlahan, Hinata mulai menangis. "Ja… jangan sampai Rikuo tau penyakitku.." Hinata bangkit perlahan-lahan. "Uhukk uhukk!" Hinata batuk-batuk dan batuknya mengeluarkan darah. "Oh no,,," tangisan Hinata semakin deras. "Aku tidak mau,,, AKU TIDAK MAU MATI!" Hinata berlari ke kamar mandi. "Rikuo…"<p>

* * *

><p><em>How can I tell him, I have to try<em>

_There is no easy way of saying goodbye_

_How do I break it, it's just no good_

_My heart is telling me that I really should_

_I must be subtle, I must be strong_

_The feeling is gone._

_I think we're going in the opposite direction_

_No longer think that we are making a connection_

_I am so unhappy_

_I'd rather be all alone_

_In the beginning it was one special occasion_

_Now when I talk to him, his mind is on vacation_

_And it's too late for me_

_Already on my own_

* * *

><p><em>Dono yō ni watashi wa kare ni tsutaeru koto ga dekiru, watashi wa tameshite mite Sayonara o iu no wa yōide wa arimasen<em>

_Dono yō ni watashi wa sore o yaburu ka, sore dakede wa yoi kotode wa nai_

_Watashi no kokoro wa, watashi ga hontōni subekidato o katatte iru_

_Watashi wa bimyōdenakereba, watashi wa tsuyokunakereba naranai Kan ga nakunatte imasu._

_Watashi-tachi wa hantai no hōkō e susunde iru to omou_

_Mohaya wareware wa setsuzoku o tsukutte iru to kangaete inai_

_Watashi wa totemo fukōdesu_

_Watashi wa mushiro, subete ichi-nin ni naru to omoimasu_

_Hajime ni, 1tsu no tokubetsuna kikaidesu_

_Watashi wa kare to hanashi o ima suru toki ni, kare no kokoro wa kyūka-chūdesu_

_Soshite sore wa watashi nitotte oso sugiru Sudeni watashi jishin no ue de_

* * *

><p>-Bersambung-<p>

A/N Part 2 (?)

Gimana? Pendekk? Garing? Wkwkwk….

XDDDD

Bersambung neee Q.Q

Btw, 30% cerita ini seperti kisah hidupku XD *gaadayangnanya*

Don't forget, Reviews and Flame XD

Salam manis, dari Riecchan… XDDD

HUG AND CHU! CHU! CHU! = Lebay =="


End file.
